


Tarty Pegasi

by gingayellow



Category: Hakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (fusion w/ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Genre: AU, AU: fantasy, AU: fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakeru/Gaku. This is an AU where they're all My Little Ponies, guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarty Pegasi

  


Title: Tarty Pegasi  
Fandom: Hakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (fusion w/ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)  
Characters/Pairing: Kakeru/Gaku  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Warnings: Very AU. And silly, and ponies, so yeeeeeah,

“Yoo hoo, Nobility?” Blazes trotted down the path, more mindful of his surroundings than usual: it was getting dark, and he didn’t want to trip over a chipmunk or squash a bug. He paused when he saw a cloud that seemed a bit thicker than the others, and huffed. Of course. “C’mon, Nobility, I just wanna patch up your wing!”

Nobility poked his head up over the cloud edge, bright brown eyes angry, even if they were mostly hidden by his long yellow mane. “Back off, Blazes. It’s just a scratch.”

Blazes huffed again, shooting him a glare right back. “I would your wing catching against a sharp tree branch just a scratch!” He smiled as reassuringly as he could. “I’ll wrap it up, then I’ll make you some spinach--”

“Okay, I’m **definitely** not going now.” Nobility stood up on strong legs, wings spread proudly. “See? I’m fine. Go save another woodland critter.”

Blazes dug at the ground helplessly. It wasn’t like he could get him down from the cloud, after all, as much as he wanted to. “All right,” he conceded unhappily. “But come to me if it gets any worse?”

Nobility waited until Blazes was out of sight until sighing with relief-- and flinching in pain. His wing would be feeling that tomorrow, he noted grimly as he sat back down on his cloud. But it wasn’t nearly as bad as Blazes kept insisting-- for a pony, he sure was a mother hen at times. And if he indulged Blazes, he’d get to hear, over and over, about how he needed to be more careful. And then Surge and Loki would find out, and would never stop teasing him.

He grimaced as he felt another stab of pain his wing-- but he was fine. Blazes was being overprotective again. He was the best flyer in Sky Island, of course he was fine. He had to be. In fact, he’d fly home right now and be fine in bed. Just jump off the cloud and--

Nobility managed about a foot until his wing gave out. He plummeted to the ground.

\--

Nobility woke up to a blurry earth pony hovering over him. He had red fur, soulful eyes, and a messy black mane-- oh, blast it to hay and back.

He wanted to snort and stalk off, but all he could manage was a wobbly, “Blazes?” He couldn’t even sit up.

“Relax.” Blazes smiled, pulling a blanket over Nobility with his teeth. “I wrapped up your wing, and the bump on your head.” Nobility reached a hoof up, where he felt gauze. Hunh.

“How did you find me?” Nobility didn’t sound half as gruff as he wanted.

“I, um, may’ve been waiting in the bushes? Because there was no way anypony could fly with that wing-- oh, don’t be mad, Nobility!” He wanted to, but Blazes looked so sad, Nobility just didn’t have it in him. “I’m sorry. I was worried.”

He should be angry. But Blazes looked miserable, and the fire in his cottage was a nice change from the cold night. “Well, maybe I can stay for the night. Just so you don’t worry.”

Blazes beamed brilliantly, and Nobility found himself grinning back, a little. “Great! I’ll go make you some spinach!” Blazes chirped, bounding into the kitchen.

Nobility’s grin turned into a grimace.


End file.
